Surprise Lover
by DancingQueen21
Summary: Ruka has had feelings for him since she met him, and when she sees him with Aki it hurts. She can only assume he loves Aki, but what if shes wrong? AU because I made Ruka and Rua the same age as the other signers. One-shot


Hey people! Decided to do a random one-shot, I don't know why just decided to! Its AU, because Yusei and Ruka are the same age, otherwise this wouldn't exist. Enjoy!

Surprise Lover

She rested her head on her brother's shoulder and sighed.

Today was the first day Ruka had broken her usually routine. She would get up in the morning, throw her long, wavy hair up in a bun, eat a bagel with cream cheese, brush her teeth, get dressed in her uniform and go to school. She'd hang out with Patty for about an hour afterschool, before finding her brother and Aki and heading off to Yusei's place. She would then stare at Aki and Yusei laugh and share stories and fall in love in front of her eyes.

But today was different.

Today, Luna decided to go back to her home in the tops instead of visit Yusei, the only boy she's ever had true feelings for. It always hurt her to watch Aki and Yusei be so close, and she just wasn't in the mood to watch them be infatuated with each other today.

Rua had followed her home and made sure she was alright. She felt bad about pulling her brother away from his friends, because she knew he would stick with her to try and help her. They were best friends, except closer, and were always there for each other.

When they got back to their home, Ruka broke down in tears. Her brother held her and sat her down on the couch and tried his best to console her. She didn't need to explain anything since they already shared everything with each other. Rua was also in the same boat as her, he had a bit of a crush on Aki, but it wasn't nearly as deep as Ruka's feelings for Yusei.

Rua decided to go out and get his sister's favourite take-out meal and promised his twin that he would be back soon. All she did was nod in response as he rushed out the door.

The teal-haired signer decided to throw on some more comfortable clothes; a pair of pink shorts made of sweat pants material and a navy blue tank top, threw some music on and tried letting her stress out through some relaxing. Her method wasn't working well because her mind would focus on Yusei. She was on the brink of screaming when one of her favourite songs came on; Don't Stop The Party by the Black Eyed Peas. She couldn't help but get up and dance to it. She turned up the volume as loud as it would go and completely lost herself in her dancing. She was actually a pretty good dancer, many people had told her so. She was on the dance team at school (and practically every other club and team that existed), and had been made captain after the first few practices. Rua had been encouraging her to take some dance classes but she never had. Maybe now was a good time to start…

As the thought of dance lessons entered her mind, the front door opened. Ruka had her back turned to it, but didn't bother to check who it was, assuming it was her brother. She kept dancing, not caring if she looked like an idiot, her brother wouldn't even dream of trying to embarrass her with it anyways.

"Ruka?" a male voice shouted over the music. However, the music was too loud for Ruka to tell if it was Rua or not. Still assuming it was him, she just ignored him and kept dancing.

The male teenager walked right up to his fellow signer and spun her around to face him. When she noticed it was Yusei, her face went redder than Jack's forehead when he was angry. She quickly turned the music off and stayed as far as she could from her love interest.

"How much did you see?" she asked, extremely afraid of the answer.

Yusei chuckled before responding. "Not much, but enough to know that Rua is right about you taking dance lessons." He complimented.

If possible, Ruka's blush deepened even more. Yusei thought she was a good dancer? That involved him watching her body move… She slapped herself mentally and rid herself of the dirty thoughts running through her head and decided to focus on the situation at hand.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked as she tried to find something to occupy some of her attention which in turn could help relieve her blush a bit.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You usually come over afterschool with Aki and Rua but you didn't today. I thought you might be sick or something, so I decided to check up on you." The head signer explained.

"Oh, well I'm fine. No need to worry. I just wanted to spend some time with Rua, y'know, sibling stuff." She provided lamely. 'Sibling stuff?' she mentally scolded herself.

"I see." He accepted. Ruka silently celebrated her excuses success as she pretended to organize some stray movies and cds.

"So where's Aki then?" Ruka inquired, trying to change the subject to something less awkward.

Yusei frowned. "She went home. Something about a big project due tomorrow for… chemistry? I don't remember, I wasn't really paying much attention." He elaborated.

Ruka's eyes widened as her organizing pace slowed. Not paying attention to Aki, the girl he was supposed to be in love with? What could've distracted him from that?

"Oh, was something on your mind?" Ruka inquired, her curiosity taking over her.

Yusei started rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah. I kind of, missed you." He admitted, a blush painting over his cheeks.

Ruka froze, he dreams suddenly coming true before her eyes. She turned to face the crab headed signer. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." He admitted, his face becoming even darker than hers.

She struggled to keep her hopes from getting high, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted this more than anything. "So then, I'm like a sister to you?" she asked him, almost desperately.

He started rubbing his hands together and took a deep breathe. "Actually, I kind of… like you." He informed the teal haired signer as he started sweating.

Her eyes became wide and her voice started to crack as she spoke. "I thought you liked Aki?"

"Not really. She's nice and all, but you're much sweeter and I love spending time with you. And Aki talks too much." He explained to his crush, who became even redder with each passing second.

Suddenly, things became blurrier to them both and Yusei decided it was now or never. He closed the space between them in an instant. Holding the teen in his arms he slowly leaned. To his surprise, she leaned as well.

Their lips met in a sweet bliss. They had both been waiting so long for this moment, and they finally had reached it and were able to call it their own. The kiss was sweet at first, but grew much more intimate and meaningful with each second they remained connected. They felt their birthmarks glow as they pulled away.

"Yusei…" Ruka whispered, out of breathe from the long awaited lip-action.

Yusei gave a soft smile as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

THUNK

Both signers turned their attention towards the door where a very shocked and frozen Rua stood.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

END

I know, I know, I sort of ruined the mood with ending it like that but c'mon! It was just too tempting! Now that I think about it, I actually really like the Yusei X Ruka/Luna pairing. I'd even go as far to say it's one of my favourites. Expect more of these cute one-shots! Review!


End file.
